apocalypse chapter,1
by Dark Tomorrow666
Summary: The world has gone dead...literally. Dawn hikari is a survivor, lost her family and such...till she met paul and the others


**Me: alright my FIRST FANFIC!  
Paul: greeeaaattt now shut up!  
Me: *pouts* meanie  
Paul: *rolls eyes*  
Dawn: anywayyyys what's this fic about?  
Me: well...zombies and shipping, i always wanted to read a pokemon fanfic about m fav shipping in a apoclypse (sp?)  
Dawn:...  
Paul:...  
Me: left ya peachless huh *grins*  
Dawn: no we were just thinking you were crazy  
Paul: yep  
Me:...whatever -_-  
Summery: dawn is a survivor from an apocolypse and searching for others poke,ikari,contes,and oldrivalshipping ^^ ENJOY!  
I DON NOT OWN POKEMON! *cries***

Chapter one!  
========================================================================

It was a cloudy fall afternoon. The road was full of any broken down trucks and cars, the only motor running was the one of a black and red motorcycle gliding down the small road. A girl with navy blue hair and dull blue eyes, no helmet as her long hair danced in the wind her eyes kept on the road.

Her name was dawn berlitz, a young troubled teenager living in a world of hell. She has thought of many things that would happen in the future. But one thing was she never thought that the world would be taken over by...zombies. She was a survivor, she did not know if anyone was out there. She was scared but she fought. She fought for herslef...her mother...her friends they are all gone.

_**Dawns pov!**_

I was traveling down the highway on my motorcycle, i have'nt seen any sign of life since i began traveling. I lost my mom to those blood lust freaks and out to seek any others so they dont end up like my mom.

I changed since this all happend, this bubbly bluenette you once knew is dead...gone. I carry more than one weapon i aint that stupid, i have two twin pistols, throwing stars,kunais,two katanas,a machiene gun...yeah i'm prepared.

I would be lucky if i found anyone else alive, (pokemon do'nt exist in this story k? Srry) sure im scared but im not letting that get in the way of finding a cure. I have been everywhere, came from twinleaf,whent to hoenn,kanto,islands and on my way to sinnoh. I heard that there's going to be a few helecopters there.

Sighing to myself i stopped at a small gas station, thank god for my motor. I grabbed an empty gas can and started to fill it up. I felt like i was being watched and stopped when it was full walking cautiosly to my bike. I filled it up and hooked the can in the back.

Suddenly i heard a growl, whipping my head and pulling out my twin pistols from my blue bloody jeans. I turned in time to see a walker limping my way. I sighed and realized it was just a walker. There was two diffrent type of zombies, the walkers wich are easy to kill and the runners who are more hard, so far i only came upon a few runners and the rest were walkers.

I put my pistols away and got on my bike starting the engine, i looked back at the walker sympetically, and rode off. I came to a dirt road that seemed to not be on the map, i followed the dirt path surrouded by a forest. I came apon a police car and a working radio.

Opening the door and sitting inside i picked up the radio and pushed the side button and started speaking, "hello this is dawn berlitz if any one's out there please respond" i said and let go, all i heard was static and tried again, "hello this is a survivor if anyone is out there please respond".

_**Normal pov!  
**_"h-h-he-_zzzzz_- t...tsshhhis isshhss-_zzzzz_-if an-sshhhsss ple-zzzssshh reshhiipond" a old radio called buzzed, out. A girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes ran to the radio and picked it up.

"hello, hello is anyone there?" she asked.

"c-csshhscan you shhshhszzzzzz here m-me?" dawns voice staticed.

"yes we can here" she smiled, a few others circled around her. All was static and she frowned. "hello?" another static and she sighed.

"we lost them" the others groaned.

"well atleast we know there's more survivors" another brunette said shrugging her green eyes showing hope.

"Leafs right atleast we know we ar'nt the only ones alive in this hell" a boy with auburn spikey hair and brown eyes said.

"i suppose your right gary" a guy with purple hair and onyx black eyes said, he was paul.

"yeah we're not the only ones!" ash a boy with black hair and coffee colored eyes cheered. The others, misty,drew,max and may all nodded and sighed.

_**Back with dawn!**_

Dawn sighed when all she got was static, she got out and shut the door getting on her bike and started it and drove down dirt path. Passing walkers she found it suspiciouse that there was no runners but lots of walkers. She shook off that feeling and returned to the road. It was going to be dark soon and she needed a place to stay and sleep.

She came to a stop when she spotted an old barn, cautiously walking up to it a pistol in her hand while she dragged her bike to the entrance, looking inside she saw it was full of hay, she parked her bike and climbed up the ladder slowly and peeked around, seeing it was safe she climbed all the way up and made her way to a pile of hay and layed down sighing.

She looked out the glass..less...window -ahem-, she saw a huge feild as the sun set. She smiled slightly remembering the days when she and her mother johanna would watch the sun set from the beach near their home.

Of course she payed one last visit befor she left into the world, she missed those days when she would see smiling people and animals, but now all she sees is walking bags of bones and skin. The once everyday blue sky is now cloudy and grey most of the time.

Closing her eyes, "i love you mom...and i miss you" she shed a tear befor falling into a deep slumber.

Dawn woke up the next morning to a chilly wind, she looked up and saw the sky was grey and there was a slight wind. She got up and checked if her bike was still there, sighing when she saw it she hopped down the ladder grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. She hopped on her bike and rode out of the barn and back on the dirt rode.

May woke up sweating, she was sharing a tent with drew who was still asleep, she sighed and sat up wiping the sweat, she peaked out the tent and saw paul was sitting by the fire pit staring into space.

May and max her little brother was found in the forest by paul, he took them to the group and fed them, that's when she met drew, she had to admit he was charming but he had a ego that could compare to gary's pervertedness. Paul had saved all of them and they were thankful.

Sure he could be a jerk and boss them around but that's only because he is protecting them from this world especially max since he's only a child. May quietly snuck out if the tent so drew would'nt wake up.

She quietly walked up to paul and put a hand on his shoulder, gigling when he jumped and sighed when he saw it was may.

"good morning" she said quietly and sat by him, he nodded and went back to staring into space, "...something wrong?"

"no...just thinking" he sighed shaking his head. She was going to ask again but was interupted by a shakey little voice.

"p-paul...m-may" they turned around and saw max with (he was eight) puffy eyes.

"what up max?" paul asked calmly. Max was the only one paul would talk like that to. Max ran into the taller mans arms.

"i-i-i had a n-nightmare" he studderd as paul picked him up and sat him on his leg.

"what was it about max?" may asked quietly.

"m-m-mommy and-and daddy!" he sobbed, may froze and sighed, paul gave him to her as he hugged may and sobbed.

"it's ok max...it's gonna be ok alright?" may asked sweetly. Max nodded and quit sobbing.

"hey paul what happend to your parents?" max asked wiping the last tear away, paul froze for a minute and looked at the boy.

"...they died when i was your age...i was always tooken care of by my older brother reggie" he said quietly.

"oh...where is your brother?"

"max i dont think-" may started but stopped when paul held up a hand.

"my brother is in a better place now..." he trailed off and looked at the now blue sky.

"where's that?" he asked and looked at the sky as if he could find the answer. Paul chuckled a bit.

"why don't we stop talking about it and go get some water?" he picked up max and placed him on his shoulders while he was laughing.

May smiled, paul was always like a father to them...being the oldest,strongest and most skilled is hard while taking care of others.

Dawn sighed as she rode her bike down the road, it was already the afternoon and she had nothing to eat. She then saw a diner and gas station up ahead, parking her motorcycle kicking out the stand.

She opend the door making the bell ring, she waited for a walker or runner. She was right a few runners ran into the dining room, she took out her twin pistols and shot them in the head. The sound of the gun attracted a few more but this time there were walkers. After killing and making sure there was none other, she walked into the kitchen she grabbed six waterbottles, a can of beans,some fruit,already cooked fish,a couple cans of pop,some sweets and walked out to her bike.

She placed the bag in the back and sat down starting the engine. "man...i wish i knew if there were other out there" she sighed and drove off. She was back on the highway again dodging cars and walkers and shooting runners whenever they would run after her.

She got off the highway on exit 66 (o.o) and rode down there for a while. It was all she did, go down roads and highways, kill walkers and runners and stop to get food. She wished she knew if anyone was alive, she even wished her mom was but she died befor dawns very eyes...and came back to life...(ANYWAYS!).

Dawn stopped when she saw how bad the highway was. _'no wonder...this leads to sinnoh...these people were trying to get out'_ she thought sadly. She got off her bike turning off the engine. She led it through the maze cautiously.

Gary and leaf were sharing a tent, ash and misty,may and drew and max with paul. "dude when the hell are we going to get some signals?!" gary yelled literally ripping out his hair.

"gary calm down! That one we had a few days ago could be dead for all we know!" leaf snapped.

"-sigh- i guess your right sorry" he mummbled and sat next to drew sulking.

"...im hungry!" ash said suddenly.

"you idiot!" misty yelled and wacked him with her mallet, paul rolled his eyes and sighed.

"ash we all are but we dont have foo-" paul was cut off by a growl. Max ran into may's arm scared. They all turned around in time to see a couple of walkers going there way, they sighed till they heard more.

"come on!" paul said and ran into the forest.

"what about the camp?!" ash yelled.

"FORGET IT!" paul snapped and kept running followed by the others. They came to a roughly flowing river, they looked around and saw the hord coming towards them there was atleast fifteen total a few runners and more walkers.

A runner suddenly dashed at misty.

"MISTY!" ash yelled making it echo through the forest.

Dawn had just got out of the highway sighing. Then she heard a sudden yell of 'MISTY!' she widend her eyes and quickly got on her bike dodging trees as she rode into the forest.

Misty was on the ground trying to block the runners teeth. Ash and the others were surrounded and max was haging onto may for dear life.

All the walkers and runners stopped at the sound of a motor running. Dawn came into view. She came to a immediet stop, she jumped off and took out her twin pistols and shot the one on misty, she was'nt bitten atleast.

She whistled getting the attention of the ones surrounding the group. The zombies turned and she smirked taking out her machiene gun. "bye bye" she said and shot the walkers one by one. A scream made her stop.

She looked around and saw max was cornerd by a runner, may was going to run and get him but dawn ran past her and infront of max intime of the bight.

Blood dripped down and everyone's eyes widend. Max opend his eyes and looked up to see the bluenette infront of him her arm trickling with blood, he looked at her arm and widend his eyes...she was...bitten.

Dawn winced. She took out a kunia and stabbed it into it's head making it fall to the ground. Dawn ran to her bike and took out a first aid kit. Gary ran to her to help her with bandages. Dawn took her black bandana from around her neck and rolled it up using it as a gag.

She took out a pocket knife and held it in the center of the bite, she slit the knife across making herself scream and gary winced. He grabbed her arm and took out a needle from the kit. He gently placed it in her vain and sucked the venom out making her wince a bit.

Dawn wrapped her arm up and stood up after thanking gary.

"well good to know we arn't the only actuall people in the world" she smirked. They stared at her as if she had grown two heads and she frowned. "what?" she asked highly annoyed.

"nothing...it's just weird seeing someone in the world" drew shrugged, dawn rolled her eyes and sighed, she got on her bike until max ran up to her.

"umm..thank you for saving me from that scary monster" dawn looked down and smiled.

"no problem kiddo" she winked and when into her bag and pulled out a water bottle handing it to the smiling max. She tossed one to the others.

"yeah ACTUAL water!" ash yelled and chugged the drink down. The rest sweat droped. Dawn started her engine only to find it not starting she scowled.

"what's wrong?" she looked up to see paul looking at her.

"i hope nothing" she said and looked at the side of the bike.

...silence

"CRAP!" she yelled and kicked the bike over in anger "those stupid blood lust killers made me kill my motor!" she yelled and sighed sulking. The others sweat droped as she picked up her bike.

"we have a camp you can fix it there we have tools" leaf said but dawn was already heading the way to the camp and they followed. Dawn kicked the stand out and leaned the bike on it.

Paul brough her the tools and she thanked him as he we walked away. Dawn was working on her bike till may came up.

"i wanted to really thank you for saving my brother" dawn stopped and looked up to see may smiling, she smiled back.

"it was no problem...he's only a child he deserves a good life...and i know he's going to get it, i don't want any survivors ending up like my mother" she sighed and looked at the sky.

"im sorry" may said quietly looking ashamed but dawn laughed at this.

"it's fine really...as long as i put her down myself and have the memmories im good" she smiled and may smiled walking towards the others. Dawn sighed and looked up remembering the time her mother would tell her the stories.

Dawn worked on her bike for a couple hours and was finally done. She put the tools away and sat on the seat starting the engine and sighed smiling. "thank you!" she yelled and turned off the engine getting off.

"so what are your names?" she asked wiping her hands while walking to the group.

"im paul shinji the oldest in the group" paul said sipping his water.

"im may mapled and you already know my brother max maple" may and max smiled.

"drew hayden" drew said flipping his hair making dawn rais an eyebrow.

"misty waterflower and thanks for saving me as well!"

"leaf green!"

"gary oak"

"well im dawn berlitz" dawn said smiling, she sat down and sighed stretching she looked around scolwing. "...how long have you been in this area?" she asked.

"umm...a few months?" leaf said in more of a question, dawn frowned.

"you do know it's not safe to stay here...right?" they all shook there heads.

"why?" paul raised an eybrow.

"trust me...you cant stay like this" she looked up and saw the sun was setting, "i want you to pack your things tomorrow we're leaving" she said.

"woah woah woah who the hell made you leader we just freaking met you!" paul snapped standing up.

"because i know it's not safe in a camp!" she snapped back.

"and how the hell would you know that?" he said.

"because me and my mother were survivors that's why! We set up a camp and a hord came after us taking my mother out of my life!" she said, paul stared shocked. "you just can't stay here, i have been surviving in this world since the hell started and i know a hell of alot more than you" she said calmly walking to her bike. "i can get you a car big enough for you guys to fit but we then need to stay off the highway, and i can get you some weapons" she said.

"umm one problem with that...we dont know how do use a gun besides paul" gary said, dawn fell anime style and groaned.

"fine me and paul will teach you" she said.

"you mean i get to shoot a gun!?" max asked, dawn sweat dropped.

"sorry max your a little a young" she said as max sulked.

**Me: DOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEE ^^  
Paul: woopty freaking doo  
Me: *rolls eyes* whatever anyways hope you liked it...i know it's a little sucky -_- but i promise it will get better! And so you know i took some parts from mt favorite tv show the walking dead lol ^^**

**No flames and i have no owning of pokemon...yet MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...srry -_-.**


End file.
